


Love Scale

by TheMarchHare



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, TYL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarchHare/pseuds/TheMarchHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, should not be in the predicament. Falling in love is already too much for my heart to handle, but falling in love with your brothers' fiances? Currently trying to fall out of love, in love, and just heads over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Scale

This should never have happen. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi or Dame Tsuna, fell in love with someone that I should never- _never-_ had fallen in love with…Hibari Alaude, Giotto-niisan’s boyfriend or now-

“I want to take your son’s hand in marriage.” The handsomely stoic French man said. Giotto’s and his hand’s laced together. A perfect fit. Too perfect, in my humble opinion. I gritted my teeth and forced out a happy smile- while lying through my teeth- wishing them a happy marriage. Happy Marriage. I wanted to laugh at myself also.

Nana’s, our okaa-san, eyes widen as she heard this proclamation. No, it did not only widen, but sparkled. Her face, once in shocked, now has the happiest expression that I have ever seen. Not that I pay attention. The room suddenly became warmer and warmer, I clutched my fists- trying not to _break down and reveal my lovely feelings._

“That’s great! I’m so happy for both of you!” Nana exclaimed, “Of course, do you have a wedding planner? A theme for the wedding? Oh my, so much work to do…!” She went on a tangent, spilling out wedding jargon and other things. I internally sighed, hoping I could leave and die in a hole.

“Tsuna-chan…” Giotto decided that this is the best time to start a conversation with me. I twitched, and looked at him in question. I stared at him with unmoving blank eyes, waiting for the said person to speak and put me out of this misery.

“Are you mad?” He slightly gulped. The room got a few degrees cooler from the glare that my unrequited love gave me. I sighed, giving him the answer.

“Yes.” I replied. He flinched, moving closer to Hibari Alaude, his new fiancé, and older brother of Hibari Kyouya, Natsu’s –my twin- boyfriend.

“Why is that Tsuna-chan?! Is that you unapproved of my relationship with Alaude?” Giotto was getting hysterical. I looked at the sofa’s covering with newly-found interest. I never knew that threads can be sewn like that. I looked back up, and saw Giotto, famous for being emotionless, sobbing on his fiancé’s shoulder.

“Of course not.” Heck yes, “I am merely annoyed that you did not tell me about the relationship earlier.” Wow, who knew I can lie so fucking well? Oh yeah, maybe when I had to hide my feelings from the love birds. He looked up with teary eyes and dry tear stains, happiness shown in his eyes.

“R-really?” He asked to confirm, “I didn’t mean to not tell you… I just… don’t know what you would think…” he mumbled quietly, looking away from his fiancé, and me. Nana, who was by my side, quickly giggled at the _brotherly affection_ that we were showing.

“Can I go to my room now?” I asked, silently adding _‘to cry my heart out.’_ Of course, the higher powers decided that I deserved something more torturous than this and-

“Of course not, Tsu-kun. You’ll be helping them with the preparation!” She excitingly said. I groaned, really? I have feelings for the fiancé, ‘kaa-san; is this one of your many great ideas?

“And Tsuna-chan,” Giotto broke into a smile, and his fiancé broke out with a minuscule smirk, “We like you to be Alaude’s best man for the wedding…”

Wait… what?!

“W-why?!” I asked, there were other people that were so much closer to him than me. I could feel my jaws tightened from yelling out anything I would regret- right now or later. My heart was beating rapidly, from the statement or trying to keep the tears in. Both feel the same to me.

“It’s because… well… we like you to have a better relationship with Alaude and you two will be brothers anyways…” he started to babble on about how it’s for the best.

Really? For the best? Better relationship? Trust me, if you want to know how I feel about your fiancé, nii-san, you would probably skin me alive and then brutally slay me. The best relationship I could ever asked for is the current one. No love (on his part), and no hate (on both parts).

When have I gotten so violent?

“- And because we will have a double wedding… technically-” Wait. What? Double Wedding? Huh?

“Double wedding?” I parroted. He playfully glared at me and chided about paying attention to the speaker.

“Yes Natsu, Hibari, and Mukuro’s wedding. We will have a double wedding with them.” I nearly collapsed into sweet abyss of darkness. It’s not that I have a problem with the threesome… it’s just that… I also had feelings for the two males. Either I have atrocious luck, or someone hates me out there. I would probably would say both.

“O-oh…” I contained my tears successfully, “That’s awesome…” Not. Of course, I would always say something stupid like-

“Then can I bring my boyfriend to the wedding?”

The room dropped more than a few degrees cooler. One can see ice forming around the edge of the beautifully crafted glass table and the windows. I whistled impressively, since it currently summer and Namimori is known for its heat waves.

“Boyfriend.” A husky and seductive voice stated. I blinked openly, since this is the first time I heard him say anything, “You have a boyfriend.”

“Yes Alaude-sa— I mean, Alaude-niisan. I have a boyfriend.” Am I digging in a giant hole or am I digging my own grave?

“When?” Alaude questioned- interrogated. I quickly peer around the room and found a group picture of Natsu’s and Giotto’s circle of friends, at the amusement park last year. I was left out since I had to do remedy classes because of my grades. They all look like models, and I actually wondered what happen to me. I look like a potato.

“Last Year.” I stated back. I could see his hands tighten, and Giotto looked pissed… and protectiveness shined like the stars in his blue eyes. Of course, as my luck has it- the threesome came in at the same time as I told the massive lie. Nana’s mouth was opened in a ‘O’ shaped, shocked beyond words, Giotto looked like he’s going to hurt something. Alaude look like he’s going to murder someone, which is a high chance. Natsu stopped behind the couch that Giotto and Alaude was sitting, and just stared. Hibari and Mukuro, who manage to stop fighting, had this glint in their eyes that promise pain and death.

All Hell quickly broke loose.

* * *

 

“WHO?!” Natsu yelled, more like demanded, as he shook me from my shoulders. Natsu, my older twin brother by two minutes and currently involved in a threesome relationship, screamed in my ear.

“Kufufu~ what is that… _thing’s …_ name?” Mukuro said, his red eye gleamed as he asked. He look handsome: indigo-shade hair with long strands tied in a loose ponytail, wearing a black three-piece suit with tie, indigo-shade dress shirt, and over-the-knee leather boots. All in all, handsome, sexy… and delicious. I quickly slapped myself for thinking that.

“Oya, oya. Why did you hit yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun?” he smirked.

“For being an idiot.” I said, “I though you guys could handle the fact that I have a significant other.” I _really_ want to slam my head against the wall.

But I can’t. I have this suave image to preserve.

Okay that’s a lie, but seriously, this is what I do to preserve the love.

“Herbivore.” Meet Natsu’s boyfriend number two. Hibari Kyouya- Alaude’s younger brother. Practically a splitting image of him except the different hair color. He’s also wearing a black three-piece suit with a tie, purple dress shirt, and shiny black dress shoes. His hair was ruffled, but still handsome as always.

“Who’s the Insect?” he asked, his eyes subtly narrowed at the question.

Insect? That’s a new one, I thought everyone to him is an herbivore... but I guessed wrong.

“No one.” Truth.

“Stop lying, Herbivore.”

“I’m not, Hibari-san.”

“Oya, oya. Lying is bad for one’s health, Tsunayoshi-kun.” Oh Mukuro, I _know_.

“I know.” I answered.

“Tsuna-chan… tell me who the man is…” ‘…And I’ll eliminate him from this world, and Byakuran will help me with the rest.’ – is probably what he meant to say.

“I’m going to my room.” I’m tired and I want to cry.

“No you’re not.” Someone said from behind me, and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to stay seated. I looked up and almost screamed.

“W-when did y-you get be-behind me, M-Mukuro-san?” I shuttered, trying my hardest not to drool. Of course, he probably mistaken it for nervousness.

“We just need to know the man’s name.” Giotto assured, “To make sure… that he’s not… bad.” He shifted his eyes to Alaude, who in returned, nodded. Of course, I narrowed my eyes in return. That’s already suspicious enough, so I intelligently said-

“My love life has nothing to do with your wedding, I love him and you can’t do anything about it. Beside I already shared a bed with him.”

First of all, saying that can be misinterpret in many, many ways. Second, I have shared a bed with my love, Assassin Creed III, a very good game and cost me more than my month allowance. It’s expensive, and I’m in love with it.

Just then, I decided to look back at what I said. Of course, this leads to me blushing and stuttering about how I didn’t meant it like that.

But the expressions were worth it… I think.

“What.” Alaude stood up, glaring at me, “Are you saying?” He said slowly, his once- nonchalant aura quickly turned deadly.

“N-nothing!” I quickly said, “I’ll be your best man, so don’t you worry! Bye.” I rushed up the stairs without turning back. I could feel their eyes, staring at my back.

* * *

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!” I screamed into my pillow, in which successfully muffled my screaming and ranting. Really, how dame can I be?

Oh right, more than right now. I slammed my head against the pillow and silently sobbed into the abused pillow.

“All I can do right now… is hopefully get over these crushes before it gets out of hand.” I mumbled, turned, and came face to face with a chest.

I slowly glanced up and see Alaude standing there, in all his glory. I gulped, and decided to ask, “What are you doing here?” My eyes still stung a bit, but not that much. He sat at the end of my bed, which dipped down from the weight. I could smell the cologne from him, which actually smelled nice. Unlike other people who practically drenched their body with the scent- his actually smelled… natural. I slammed my head on my pillow again, hiding the oncoming blush.

“Tsunayoshi.”

I stopped, not because he said my name, but he said my name. For the first time. Not ‘Insect’ nor with anything following it like his signature quote ‘I’ll arrest you.’ But my name. And only my name.

I nearly died, but I didn’t.

“Yes?” My response was slightly muffled by the pillow.

“Stop doing that. You might lose more brain cells.” He replied, getting up and effectively leaving a love-struck adult in his wake.

I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, Younger Brother of Sawada Ieyasu and Natsu. Currently twenty-two of age…

And I am in love with Hibari Alaude, Hibari Kyouya, and Rokudo Mukuro. My brothers’ fiancés.

Currently trying to fall out of love.

Current Result: Failed.


End file.
